


What Thou And I Did Until We Loved

by ClumsyPanda, fandomcrazychick



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Library Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyPanda/pseuds/ClumsyPanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian's head is turned by a smart, beautiful History student who often comes into the library where Marian works part-time, but hers is not the only head turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Thou And I Did Until We Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be written by both me (Becca) and ClumsyPanda (Nancy).
> 
> Follow both our Tumblrs down at the bottom :)
> 
> The title comes from a poem by John Donne.

“The god of love lives in a state of need. It is a need. It is an urge. It is a homeostatic imbalance. Like hunger and thirst, it's almost impossible to stamp out.” Marian sighed, and added a new quote by Plato to what she liked to call her secret, but not so secret, ‘quote notebook’. It was just a worn leather notebook filled with quotations she found fascinating, but it really meant the world to her. She’d started it in high school, when she’d spent pretty much every lunchtime in the library, devouring every book she could, and now she'd filled up several notebooks of quotations.

Surrounded by the scent of worn-out pages, and stacks of battered books , Marian sat back in an old rocking chair in the middle of the most secluded section of the rare books library (a building that must have been as old, or maybe even older, than Mrs. English, who was the the eccentric owner of Marian’s favorite coffee shop) Marian was so completely lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that she was no longer alone in the room.

Her co-worker and best friend stood in front of her with a smirk on his pale face. His almost black eyes gleamed with amusement as he said, “Someday, someone will accidentally lock you up in here, and you won’t even notice.” Marian jumped, startled by the sudden voice, and she glared up at her best friend.

“Wait, no. You will notice… eventually, but it will be too late for me to get you out.” Macon smirked, leaning against the bookshelf as he looked down on her with amusement.

Marian snorted, “Afraid you won’t get your beauty sleep, Macon?”

Before Macon could reply with a smart comeback, Marian stood up and walked around him to put away her notebook and check her phone, since it was almost closing time. Even after two years of working here at the library, she couldn’t believe how fast time flew by when she was at work. She just enjoyed it far too much.

“Hey sleeping beauty, we should head back.” Macon picked up a few of the books on the ground, and began putting them back on the shelves.

“What’s the hurry?” Marian shrugged, and helped him reshelve the books. “We have to lock up anyway, so we can take as long as we want.” She grinned. “It’s not like either of us have any plans, besides our dissertations.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Macon made a face. “Why did I ever decide to study Southern US History? It’s the most boring subject in the world.” He picked up a Plato book, and flipped through it idly.

Marian glanced at him, her lips twitching at the corners as she suppressed a smile. “Because your mamma made you, due to you being a mamma’s boy, Macon Ravenwood.” She finished putting away the books, and carried a pile of them through the stacks towards the main desk.

Macon chuckled and followed her, picking up a Bukowski book as he passed the poetry section.

As they both made it back to the main area of the library, Marian’s eyes automatically scanned the faces of the students studying, checking for any misbehavior. However, one student in particular caught her eye, but not because of any bad behavior.

This stunningly beautiful girl was sitting in a wooden chair, twisting her long auburn hair into a messy knot on top her head while her eyes were glued to the book in front of her. Marian let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh of longing as her eyes flickered over the girl.

This was not the first time Marian had noticed her. She’d been stealing glances at her for over a month now, but never got the nerve to go talk to her. Hell, she didn’t even know the mystery girl’s name. She had to make her notice her in some way... Marian took a deep breath, gathering up what courage she had, and started walking towards her. Her heart was beating so loudly that surely everyone around her could hear it, and she was pretty sure that her legs would give out any moment now, but she couldn’t stop now that she was so close…

“Hey Mari? Mari?”

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand stopping her. Startled, Marian turned around, finding herself face to face with Macon, a hopeful look on his face. “Hey, M, I need to talk to you about something.”

Marian sighed, and cast one last longing look at the auburn-haired girl, before she looked back at Macon. “What’s up?” She headed over to the main desk, and checked out her books on her library card.

Macon came around the desk as well, and sat in the desk chair. He took a nervous breath, and admitted, “You see, I like this girl - she’s a student at the uni here as well, and she’s gorgeous, and so smart – but as you know, I have got pretty much zero luck with girls, so I was wondering if you could maybe help me out? You know, come up with some cool things for me to say to her, some flirty stuff.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You like a girl? Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood, you sly dog.” She teased. “Alright, well I guess I could help you out a little. It’s not like my love life’s alive.”

“Are you free tomorrow?” Macon asked hopefully, pushing his hair back from his face with one hand. “

“Great,” Marian thought to herself regretfully. Now she would have even less time to try and approach Mystery Girl. She quickly brought up her schedule on her phone calendar. She still had to finish that paper but she could make some time so she nodded “Sure, want to meet at the coffee shop on Sycamore, around nine-ish?”

Macon’s face lit up with joy as he agreed to meet her the following morning. The smile on his face had left Marian intrigued as to who Macon’s newfound love interest was. Her best friend was kind of a loner, and as far as Marian knew, she was the only girl he usually spent time with, so she was curious about who had the usually aloof Macon bumbling and blushing.

~~~~~~

 

Lila stretched her back and glanced at the mother of pearl face on the thin, silver-strapped watch her grandmother had given to her. Seeing the time, she did a double take, and scrambled to put away her books. “Crap, crap, double-crap!” She muttered frantically to herself as she bolted out the library doors.

She was so late for the Harry Potter marathon her roommates had planned weeks ago. Liv Durand – the British librarian-in-training who apparently couldn’t live without chips, Ovaltine and Harry Potter- would kill her. No, she wouldn’t just kill her, she would hang, draw and quarter her, before bringing her back to life so she could do it again. Missing movie night was equivalent to spitting on a book, in Liv’s opinion.

~~~

 

A bus ride later, Lila finally hurried in through the front door of the brownstone where they all lived. “I am so sorry you guys! I know I am incredibly late, but I have a good excuse, I really do.” Lila apologized as she hung up her coat and took off her shoes in the hall. She padded into the living room, and froze in her tracks at the killer looks being shot at her from her three roommates. Seriously, if looks could kill, Lila would be dead and buried in three seconds flat.

Liv set down her teacup so hard that her saucer rattled. “Lila Jane Evers, where the bloody hell have you been?” Liv demanded.

Lila’s eyes fell upon Liv’s teacup - she had already made tea. Double crap. She groaned. Lila tentatively approached Liv. “I’m sorry I’m late. I was at the rare books library and completely lost track of time.” She gave her a brief hug. Liv was the closest thing Lila had to a sister, and she didn’t know where she would be without her.

Appeased, Liv hugged her back. “Okay, but next time you’re buying the snacks.” She moved over so Lila could sit on the sofa. 

“Now, where’s my cup of tea?” Marian asked playfully as she grabbed the box Sebastian was holding and helped herself to the remaining stash of Danish butter cookies. “Thanks, babes.” She winked.

“Oh no, you’re not stealing my cookies!” Sebastian growled and took the box back. Needless to say it was now empty. “You ate them all? Already?” He whined, towering over her. Sebastian – usually called Sebby by his three female housemates – was by far the tallest person in the house, at just over six foot.

“What do you mean I ate them all?!” Lila protested, poking his shoulder. “More like you ate them all. I had the last two in the tin.”

 

“Um. Excuse you, guys but the cookies are…well were mine.” Irida broke in. She made herself comfortable at the armchair hugging one of the cushions since Sebastian’s gangling figure was now stretched out on the kind of blue (once very blue and now grey-ish blue) couch.

Every time they decided to watch a movie Lila ended up being squeezed between Sebastian and Liv, not to mention the numerous cushions that magically appeared out of nowhere and no one seemed to notice. Lila had a suspicion that Irida, the bubbly art major, had to do something with those. She’s always said that their place needed a little pop of colour (and Lila secretly agreed, although she’d never admit it).

Liv, who was now curled up next to Lila and obviously done waiting, pressed play and the movie started. Finally some peace and quiet, Lila thought happily.

Over two hours later, after Harry had yet again defeated Voldemort, the tea was gone and Lila could hardly keep her eyes open. Suddenly though, a strange smell hit her nostrils and she was suddenly very much alert. “Guys, do you smell something?” Lila questioned, wondering whether she was just imagining it.

“It must be Liv. No wonder with all that vegan shit she’s eating.” Sebastian replied cheekily, stretching out on the sofa with his bare feet in Liv and Lila's laps. 

“Of course it’s not me, you idiot!” Liv threw one of the cushions to Sebastian’s face. He threw one back but it hit Lila instead and somehow a pillow fight started. Sebastian’s screech made everyone laugh as they tackled him down, shoving cushions into his face.

Irida piped up from her safe spot in the armchair. "Actually I smell it too. Smells like..." She sniffed the air. "Smells like burnt toast." 

“OH. Shit!” Liv swore. “I forgot to unplug the toaster!” Untangling herself from Sebastian’s grasp, she dashed into the kitchen, still swearing colorfully.

While Liv sorted out the kitchen, Irida helped Lila tidy up the mess they’ve made, putting the colorful cushions back into place. Of course Sebastian didn't raise one finger to help, instead opting for lounging on the sofa and flicking through Netflix for the next movie.

Just as they got everything sorted, Liv shouted from the kitchen, “Everything is ok, no need to get off your arses to check up on me!”

“You mean ‘asses,'” Lila corrected teasingly. One of their favourite pastimes was ribbing Liv about her accent - teasing her about how she pronounced words differently to the others. Sebastian was the worst for teasing the British girl, but Lila was just as bad.

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Liv rolled her eyes as she came back in, her blonde hair askew, and sat next to a now very sleepy Lila. “Shall we watch the next one?” Liv asked.

"Nah, I'm going to bed. I've got volunteering tomorrow morning, and I can't do anything on no sleep." Lila shook her head and got to her feet. "Don't stay up too late, alright?" She ruffled Sebby's hair as she passed by, heading upstairs. 

"Once Lila was out of earshot, Liv turned to Irida and Sebastian. "You know what we should do? We should set Lila up with a blind date." She smiled widely. "She hasn't dated once in the whole time we've known her - despite having lots of opportunities to - and I think she deserves love."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Sebastian immediately said.

Liv laughed. "Yeah, not you Sebby. I was actually thinking we introduce her to Mitchell Wate? He's a sweet guy, and I happen to know he's crazy about Lila." 

"Agreed." Irida nodded. "Liv, you set it up, yeah?" She looked at her roommate. "Maybe arrange for Mitchell to meet her after her volunteering gig tomorrow." She smiled excitedly. Matchmaking was always fun to do, and this was one of her best friends she'd be making happy, which made it even better.

~~~~~~ 

The next morning, bright and early, Marian made her way into the coffee shop - A Beautiful Cup. She made a beeline for her favourite spot at the back of the tiny shop near the windows. 

It was her all time favourite spot because it allowed her to people watch without anyone noticing her. Well, anyone except from Mrs. English who spotted her immediately and headed towards her. Marian wondered how she could walk so fast without accidentally hurting anyone, between her mahogany cane and one glass eye she was a walking danger. However, Marian had a soft spot for the elderly woman who had worked there for what seemed like forever. Marian checked her phone quickly; she still had a couple minutes to spare before Macon got there. 

“Good morning dearie,” Mrs. English beamed at her, automatically offering her a cup of fresh coffee. “I haven’t seen you around in a while.” Marian took a sip and sighed happily. Black coffee was just what she needed this early in the morning. 

“I’ve been busy” Marian shrugged. "The library doesn't exactly run itself." She smiled up at the older woman. "How's things here? Is the coffee machine still not working right?" 

"Oh, always." Mrs English nodded earnestly. "Also, a lot of customers haven't been coming lately - I suspect that they're going to that new-fangled Starbucks in the centre of town." She tutted.

"That's too bad." Marian sympathetically said, sipping her coffee again. "If there is anything I can do to help, let me know." 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I’ve got a favor to ask you. The local animal shelter will be giving kittens away and they need some extra help next weekend. Do you think you could make it there? There will be a couple volunteers but the more the better, right?” Mrs. English encouraged. 

"Oh, I'd love to, but-" Marian began. 

Mrs English spoke over her, cutting her off with, “Oh, there you see? They are already handing out flyers." She gestured to the girl coming their way.

 

Marian almost missed what Mrs. English said next,because her eyes were focused on the girl who was approaching - Mystery Girl from the library. She was so beautiful that Marian almost forgot to breathe. She just couldn’t stop staring at her. She was so pretty with her red hair in a messy braid, her coat too big for her slender figure yet showing off the Duke sweater and skinny jeans underneath. Marian's heart skipped a beat as the girl came closer, and she got a whiff of sweet apple perfume. Oh wow. 

She slowly made her way towards Marian’s table, a huge smile on her heart shaped face. Marian clutched her bag with both hands, quivering slightly - that was her chance, she could finally talk to the girl she'd been crushing on for weeks. 

“Good morning Mrs. English. Thank you so much for letting us hand out the flyers.” Her voice was like music to Marian’s ears. Maybe her name was something like Melody, because her voice was so gorgeous. 'That is so cheesy, Ashcroft! Don't you dare say that to her.' She silently told her

“Don’t even mention it dearie. I got you one more volunteer by the way” Mrs. English said. “Isn’t this right, Marian?” Marian froze, she looked up at the girl, who was now curiously looking back at her. Marian’s face was flushing and she managed to nod, her mouth opening and closing a few times with nothing coming out. She tried to smile but everything was impossible at that moment. The smile felt more like a grimace. Before she could actually say anything, an Asian girl - maybe Indian heritage? - wearing a colorful dress strolled over to them, standing next to the beauty that Marian was tongue-tied by.

“Oh my God, Mrs. English that is amazing!!” Mystery Girl turned to Marian “Thank you so much for this." She smiled warmly, sending butterflies through Marian's stomach. "We really need some extra hands in the shelter! The cats are just adorable, but they require a lot of work." 

 

“Well, if you excuse us, we have to get going” A blonde with a British accent interrupted, approaching them at a speed that slightly scared Marian.

"Oh, right." Mystery Girl nodded in response. "I'll meet you outside, L." She told the Brit girl with a smile, and turned back to Marian. "Again, thank you for volunteering - we've got a volunteer meeting on Thursday afternoon in the library. Come along just after three, and we can work out volunteer shifts for you." She waved, and hurried after her friends.

Marian had died and gone to heaven. She talked to her. Okay she didn’t exactly form any actual words, but it still counted. Right? 

Replaying the scene again and again in her head she didn't even notice anything else until she felt someone sit next to her. Macon picked up one of the flyers Mrs. English had just handed them, and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

“I heard you’re volunteering?” Macon teased her.

“Yeah, how do you feel about adopting a cute little kitten?” Marian replied.

“No, thank you.” Macon said while taking his black coat off. He always wore black. Marian couldn’t imagine him wearing any other color. "I'm more of a dog person." 

 

Marian laughed, and took a sip of her coffee. "Maybe you'll find a puppy at the shelter - there's a dog section as well. Anyway, tell me all about the girl you are helplessly falling in love with. Do I know her?” She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“No, I don't think so. We share some classes - she's a History buff, she hangs out in the library a lot - especially lately - and she looks like an angel.” Macon dreamily said, his pale cheeks slightly turning red.

“And you want my help about what?” Marian giggled. She could tell that her friend had it bad for this girl, and she thought it was adorable. Macon wasn't usually one for girls - usually preferring to have his nose in a book - but this was evidently different.

“Let’s just say I may or may not need to brush up my flirting techniques and before you ask, yes I tried Google.” The raven-haired man muttered bashfully, looking down at his hands around his cup of coffee. Marian had never seen Macon looking embarrassed - he was normally very guarded about his feelings, even around Marian, so this was strange to see him like this.

“Okay, so you need to practice flirting with…me? Are you serious?” Marian asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow as she finished her coffee quickly. "M, that'll be really weird. You're like my brother."

Macon's face fell in disappointment. "Oh. Well, it's cool if you don't want to do it. I just...really want to get it right so I don't make a fool of myself in front of her." He muttered.

Marian instantly felt guilty about it, so she backtracked, "You know what, it won't be that weird. You're my best friend, and I want you to get with someone who appreciates how wonderful and dorky you are." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave his cheek a kiss.

Macon's eyes lit up, and he gave her a hug. “You’re the best, Mari." He smiled widely. "And in return, I'll volunteer at this animal shelter too." 

“Oh yeah, by the way, we’re adopting a cat." Marian added hugging him back, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Becca - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com
> 
> Nancy - castermoonlight.tumblr.com


End file.
